Alberto Del Rio
'Alberto Del Rio '''is a professional wrestler from the WWE who is signed on the SmackDown! brand. He is a former two time WWE Champion, a former Money in the Bank contract winner and the winner of the 2011 Royal Rumble, the largest Royal Rumble match in history at fourty entrants. He is the current World Heavyweight Champion. Debut and World Championship pursuits Alberto Del Rio debued on SmackDown in August of 2010, and immediately began a feud with fellow mexican star Rey Mysterio. The two would trade victories on television and pay per view, with both men heading their respective teams at Survivor Series in a five versus five tag team elimination match at Survivor Series 24, an exchange Mysterio would win. In the end however, Alberto Del Rio would be the winner of their feud when he finally defeated Mysterio in a Two out of Three Falls match on the January 7th, 2011 edition of SmackDown. Later that month, Del Rio would enter and win the 2011 installment of the Royal Rumble, defeating 40 other men for a world title opportunity at WrestleMania 27. He faced Edge at the event in a losing effort. Initially he was set to face Edge again at Extreme Rules in a rematch, but Edge was forced to retire due to neck injury, and the title was vacated. Del Rio instead faced Edge's real life best friend and long time tag team partner Christian at Extreme Rules in a ladder match for the title. Again, Del Rio failed to capture the gold. WWE Champion and Various Feuds On July 17th, Del Rio won Raw's Money in the Bank ladder match to earn a contract that allowed him to face the WWE Champion at any time, at any place, within the next calendar year. He would go on to cash in his contract next month at SummerSlam 24 against CM Punk to win his first world crown one week shy of his one year anniversary of his debut. He would lose the title one month later to John Cena, only to reclaim it the next month in October at Hell in a Cell, where he defeated both Cena and CM Punk in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell match, making him a two time WWE Champion. Once again however, he lost the title in little over a month's time to CM Punk, who has held the title ever since. In May of 2012, Del Rio would once again find himself in the world title scene when he challeneged World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus along with Randy Orton and Chris Jericho in a four man match for the gold. He would lose this match, but would face Sheamus again one on one three more times at Money in the Bank, SummerSlam and Night of Champions. Each time, he failed. He then entered a feud with Randy Orton, who he would lose to at Hell in a Cell. He would lose to Orton two more times in singles competition, once in a Falls Count Anywhere Match on SmackDown, and once again in a Two Out of Three Falls match on Raw to end their feud. Face Turn At WWE TLC in December of 2012, Alberto would come to the aid of his personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez after he tried to assist the spanish announcers, who were being harassed by the Three Man Band (Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre, and Jinder Mahal.) Del Rio would then team against the 3MB with the Miz and the Brooklyn Brawler to become a face, after two years as a villain. He would cement his turn by defeating the Big Show in a Last Man Standing match for the World Heavyweight Championship on the January 8th ''SmackDown! tapings and retaining the gold at the Royal Rumble and the Elimination Chamber. His final successful defense came at WrestleMania 29, where he retained the championship against Jack Swagger. The next night on Raw, Del Rio would drop the gold to Dolph Ziggler, after Ziggler cashed in his Money in the Bank contract on him. Category:WWE Villains Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Elitist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spoiled Brats